


Heaven Ascension Diaz

by Cornonjacob



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Heaven Ascension, Judgement, Justice, M/M, Multi, Other, Strength, Temperance, The Eclipse, The Emperor - Freeform, The Empress - Freeform, The Fool - Freeform, The Hanged Man - Freeform, The Hierophant - Freeform, The High Priestess - Freeform, The Lovers, The Magician - Freeform, The Moon - Freeform, The Star, The Tower - Freeform, The sun - Freeform, Wheel of Fortune, the Devil - Freeform, the hermit - Freeform, the world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornonjacob/pseuds/Cornonjacob
Summary: Marco loves Star, but also wants to become a wizard and a physical god, so he intentionally cuckolds her to the breaking point in order to ascend heaven and reign over all.





	Heaven Ascension Diaz

Star exited the lavish bathroom of the Diaz family, having concluded the saga of taking the largest dump she had ever had the displeasure of painfully expelling in her life. The worst part was when she was distracted from thinking about sucking on Marco's magical red belt fingers that could probably karate chop five bricks and an infant in half. She had lost herself in the fantasy so thoroughly that the lines between her reality and the realm of dreams blurred, and she leaned forward to engulf the illusionary digits, salivating with wild abandon and promptly forgetting the distress of her baloney bowels. This was when she involuntarily squeezed out several toothpaste tubes of rich and damp shit, which rapidly lined the toilet seat.

The shituation had only worsened from then on, as she recalled via a flashback of the events that had transpired about seven minutes ago. She had just used the entire roll of toilet paper to wipe the fecal matter into Rhombulus' dimension, in which he imprisoned the poop scoops in crystal for all time. The princess then realized that she had just used the entire roll of toilet paper to wipe the fecal matter into Rhombulus' dimension, in which he imprisoned the poop scoops in crystal for all time. The only spells within her limited and mentally ill repertoire that may have helped her were the Sandpaper Shark Swirlwind, the Jam An Entire Cactus Made of Glass Through Your Sphincter, and the Triple Warnicorn Fisting spells. None of these were viable options for rectal cleansing. She would be required to remove her ass nuts manually.

"I, Star Butterfly, will dispose of my own waste!" she shouted, striking a dramatic pose and changing her art style for a second, getting some fucking shit on Rafael's nice rug that he had made for the bathroom. Star dislocated her right arm attempting to scrape away at her asshole, so she was forced to clean the entire shit space with her wand, before cleaning her wand with her left hand, before wiping her left hand on Jeremy Birnbaum's face, before attempting to clean the boy's face, before realizing that there would be no way to get the stains out and that the best thing to do at this point would be to throw the child out and get a new one, before she threw him into the nearest incinerator, before she left without flushing or washing her hands.

None of this was relevant. Star skipped cheerfully down the hallway, in her usual happy-go-fuck-off manner, to check on what her best friend and crush, Marco, was doing in his room. Probably without knocking as well, because she is a bastard child and a dumpster with graffiti on it.

The first thing that Star noticed when she opened the door was the horrible screeching sound the the hinges made, as if a mother screwed up and breast fed her cheeseburger and ate her baby, then tried to cry and grieve but choked on one of the tiny fingers she had bitten off. The state of the hinges were unusual, as Marco's obsession with everything that is not of substance should have all but guaranteed they would have been oiled daily. The second thing she noticed was the excessive amount of dried semen coating the hinges, which would explain why the door was honestly being such a gigantic piece of ass trash at the moment. The third and final thing Star noticed was her best friend Marco in the center of a titanic orgy. It was pretty baller.

Rasticore, currently only a regenerating arm, hung limply from the activated ceiling fan, grasping one of the blades of the mechanical master of three hundred and sixty degree rotations in his claw fingers as it spun around the well-lit room. His regeneration had been corrupted by the sheer lust emanating from Marco, and the lizard dude's scalie schlong, fully erected, had grown out of the still bleeding stump. It looked like a human's penis, except green and in place of a glans, there was a miniature posterior. His dickbutt was being attended to by Baby, who was able to constantly follow the succulent peen with her levitation powers. She had eaten all of the fucking food and shit in the Diaz household, and now had to settle with Rasticore's crotch chainsaw, her rough cat tongue gliding along its length and giving it endless ejaculations and causing the butt boner to defecate upwards into the blades constantly as it kept rotating. When the shit hit the fan, through the miraculous power of Princess Pony Head (who was currently taped to the fan), the excrement was alchemically converted to baby oil by entering her mouth and spurting out of her neck onto the orgy below.

In addition, her horn was inserted into Ruberiot's anal cavity, which was very strange. Ruberiot at least had the common decency to provide the ambient background music by repeatedly and forcefully punching himself in the face. Although his rectum was in immense pain, he was slowly beginning to lose that feeling, partially because he was by now used to it, and partially because his spine was slowly breaking from having his entire body weight supported through a horn in his butt while being spun around.

Lekmet was making animalistic goat noises of pleasure while eating carpet. Now Marco would have to replace the floor covering. Unfortunately, nobody was able to translate what he was saying as Rhombulus was ingesting the physical manifestation of Brittney Wong's ego. Somehow while doing this, he was masturbating to Minecraft pornography with his snake hands. All of the cheerleaders of Echo Creek Academy were encouraging their leader's deviancy by aggressively eating buckets of sauerkraut with their mouths open. Sabrina broke her jaw doing so, and fell down fifty flights of stairs, one for each of the United States of America.

Underneath the rain of baby oil, Marco was surrounded by ladyfriends as he thrust his little Diaz into Tom's abyssal anus. Marco is the safety kid, so he wore three condoms at once, organized by color. Preston Change-O was entertaining both of them with magic tricks, but he kept sucking out their orgasmic joy, so Marco had to karate chop his throat open so he would stop saying his name. Unfortunately, the joy sucker motherfucker began to bleed to death, so Marco pulled out of Tom, and they both ejaculated into the gaping hole in Preston's neck to glue it shut. He died anyway. Janna stopped licking Marco's crevices so she could shit in the fallen magician's TF2 worthy top hat. Tom cried a little bit, so Marco went back to stuffing his stinky hole with his dick, and the demon prince did that thing from The Exorcist and twisted his head around so he could kiss the male protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil.

Marco's right hand was inside Jackie-Lynn Thomas. She gasped with her mouth and licked her eyebrows when he used his thumb to fondle the dark extremity of one of her mammaries. The rest of his fingers were drilling deeper and deeper through her ribcage, grinding the bone into fragments. He forced his hand deeper until he could grasp his childhood crush's virgin heart, and he began giving it a handjob, the strokes in time with its rapidly increasing beat. Jackie had the fastest climax in the multiverse and squirted blood out of her mouth, which was washed away underneath the rain of baby oil.

Marco's left hand scratched his butt because Janna's saliva was mildly irritating to human flesh.

A dimensional portal opened within Tom's rectum, and he teared up a little as his loose Lucitor widened even more to accommodate it. The portal led into Hekapoo's realm, where she had carefully positioned her bottom so that Marco would penetrate it as well. Marco's Señor Sausage swiftly slithered into Hekapoo's Hekapooper for added anal alliterative appeal. He had transcended anal sex by sodomizing two people at once. At that moment, he had two butt buddies, but neither of them was a third wheel. It was fucking amazing.

The scissor slut opened another portal was opened from the realm, leading back to Marco's room. It was embedded in the floor, which Hekopoo used to pull herself up. She vomited out several clones of herself, all of whom surrounded Marco and licked his crevices. When Janna complained about having to share the nutritious crevice croissants of Marco's prepubescent body, the clones picked her up and barbecued her alive with their head flames, and it was pretty funny because she died and smelled real bad.

There were dozens of other people participating in this orgy and touching Marco to some extent, but they are extras and I have long stopped giving a damn, so my own original character who is probably Star's long lost brother or some horse shit and Sensei Brantley shot them all to in the kneecaps, under the protection of the Second Amendment to the United States Constitution.

Star had seen everything. Her soul plummeted straight to Hell upon witnessing the incredible Marco Diaz centered orgy that she had been deliberately excluded from. Marco licked his lips in anticipation, as he could virtually taste her anguished betrayal, spiced in fine disbelief and shock, and marinated in the thickest of heartbreak sauce. It was exactly what he needed to produce for his ascension. Now his diabolical designs were finally coming to fruition, all according to plan, anime bullshit style.

Luck is on the side of Marco Diaz. He had been born just in time to experience the Blood Moon Ball, which occurs only once every 667th year. He had sealed the pact forcefully with Star, condemning Tom to Hell, which was totally fine because he lives there. Additionally, an Eclipse of the greatest magnitude was approaching, a dark omen that appears every 216th year. Marco had used his coveted demonic affinity, and several sacrifices of children given autism by vaccine, to craft a false key to harness it; an artificial Behelit.

Everybody in the room aside from Star and Marco were now branded somewhere on their bodies, and as they were dragged off and feasted on by demons and otherworldly horrors, their wails of agony and choking fear gave Marco an unholy erection.

"I reject my humanity! Star!" he shouted, suddenly holding up a sugar skull mask for celebrating Día de Muertos.

He slapped it onto his face and affixed the Behelit to it, and stroked his diablo dong faster than Alfonzo and Ferguson becoming irrelevant to canon. Marco ejaculated all over his masked face. Spikes erupted from it and penetrated his skull as the last of the sacrifices were brutally eviscerated, and a blinding light filled the room.

Star stared in horror, then in awe and love at the man now levitating in front of her. The remnants of the mask fell away, revealing the most handsome and bishounen face that Star had ever seen. Marco's skin was now pearly white, and gold stripes crisscrossed his body. His face had been adorned by a gold star, which had his surname, "Diaz", imprinted on it repeatedly. Star kneeled in reverence, and the deity before her posed in an inhumanly backbreaking fashion, summoning a muscular humanoid that floated by its master's side.

All of the dimensions and timelines fell silent and beheld their new god, the ultimate being.

Heaven Ascension Diaz, and his Stand, The Nachos Over Heaven.

The new omnipotence beckoned the insignificant princess of Mewni forward, and she crawled his side. Star could not be happier about this turn of events. There could be no more perfect future king of Mewni than the Emperor of Existence himself. Star dared to kiss him, and he accepted her as his number one waifu. Then he and his Stand spitroasted her, and Star became pregnant enough to finally answer the question, "How is babby formed?"

Down in Hell, Janna was watching this new union with a satisfied smirk, while fondling all three of Tom's balls. Tom had three testicles so his scrotum could match his face.

"Fucking finally! Ive been waiting for those two to get together forever!" Janna stated, "Don't you think Star and Marco are OTP?"

Of course!" the demon prince replied, "I love S and M!"

And then the story ended because that was a bad joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Fanfiction.net


End file.
